Black neon
by Gusoku Myoko
Summary: A boy goes to a beach to look at all of the ships when he spots an unusual one. Curiosity then got a hold and he decided to go inside it and that effectively changed his life. The next thing he knew he was in the navy with a random stranger he had just met. Follow the adventures of this boy and his ship life against the Fog
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is GusokuMyoko. This is my first ever fanfiction story so I hope you like it. This is a prologue so it's much shorter than an actual chapter in which the first will be out soon. If you want to give me ideas or tell me how I can improve then leave a review or PM me. For this i'm not sure if it will be a basic story or a crossover but it will likely just be a normal story with my own characters. Anyways onto prologue. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arpeggio Of Blue Steel. I only own the characters and things that I made up (Like ships) and that the characters and things I made up bear no relation to anyone or anything in real life.**

* * *

A boy stared at the ship that sat on it's side, the hull delved into the deep sand. Other more rusty ships sat along the coast, some on their sides too. The view was also nice with the sun rising above the water behind it. But it was something about this one ship that the male was confused with, which is why he looked at this ship of all the other ships that sat. This ship was different. It was a warship. One of the newer battleships that humanity built in the war against the Fog. But it had no visible damage. And the paint job. The paint was black, scorch marks lining the hull as if for effect but there was no dents or anything. Only scorches. "What's a guy doin' 'ere this earleh." A burly man then walked up behind him, "You here to apply for salvaging these other ships?"

He then shook his head, "No. I'm only here for this ship." He then pointed at the black. "Well yer gonna need lots of moneh, 'old on... I've never seen this ship here before." The man then paused, looking at the ship. He then scratched his head, "I'd feel bad to salvage that girl. I'll go talk to officials to see if 'dey have a lost ship. Mind watchin' it for meh?" The salvage worker then paced off while the boy continued to look at the ship. Curiosity then took hold and he walked up to the ship. Since it was on it's side he was able to jump up and grab the side rails before pulling himself up all the way. The deck was more of a wall to him as he carefully walked along the rails, using what was in his reach to keep balanced.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do but he then managed to get inside a open door that lead into the interior. Of course he had to climb up the deck, or wall he should say for the original walls were now the floors and roofs. After a while of jumping up through doors and almost falling to his death a few times, he managed to get deeper into the ship and then onto the bridge. The controls of the ship were shined and cleaned, almost brand new. They were only not on. Again, curiosity got the hold of him and he flicked one of the switches and the controls started to boot up. He then quickly flicked the switch again to not attract any attention. The male then left the bridge and delved deeper into the hull which was complete darkness. And it didn't help that the paint was black too. 'Who thought of this?' The boy thought as he bought out his phone and turned on his flashlight to look around. He wasn't that deep but when he turned around he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes glaring at him. This freaked the shit out of him as he fell backwards and his phone fell through one of the open doors besides him.

At least the light was face up so he could still see. "Are you alright?" The absent voice then asked, the eyes blinking. "W-Who are you?!" The boy asked frantically, crawling slightly towards the door if he had to jump.

"Are you my captain?" The absent voice then asked, the eyes blinking again and leaning towards him.

"I asked who you are!" The boy asked again.

"Are you the captain?" The eyes continued to pry, leaning towards him.

The boy then started to edge a little closer to the door, "What are you even talking about!"

"You are not the captain?" The eyes then started to narrow at him.

"Hey kid! Where'd you go?" The voice of the salvage worker then echoed from the outside. 'He'll save me!' He thought as he then jumped through the door and grabbed his phone. The next door however closed, as did the others nearby, sending an echo through the hull and effectively trapping him. The male then looked up at the door that he came through and back up against the other door behind him. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I did not mean to do things this way." The eyes then appeared from the darkness above the doorway and he shone his light up at it to reveal a face. This spiked even more fear from him. The face and body was obviously a girl, but the thing was nothing like a girl. The face was all bloodied and the teeth were long and sharp, not human at all. And neither was it's movement. She didn't stand at all, and the limbs were at odd angles like an animal.

"You'll do nicely!" The thing then spoke, it's voice no longer the innocent child like of earlier but much more demonic. The thing then let out a warbling screech and jumped down before starting to crawl towards him. The boy then scrambled back against the door, screaming for his life. The thing continued to advance as he then kicked it in the face. But that didn't stop it as it bit into his leg, letting out an agonized scream from him. He then twisted out of the grip and punched it into the wall before running past it. With his leg chewed he couldn't run. He was then twisted around to the face of the monster, saliva dripping from the bloodied teeth. It then raised it's arm and stabbed his arm, bringing another agonized scream from him. He then opened his eyes to a human with it's flesh torn off, the cold and lifeless eyes staring into him with it's bones jutting out. The boy then looked at the monster again before it opened it's mouth. The boy then screamed once more before the monster lunged it's face into his, his vision going to black and his scream cut off.

* * *

 **Ey. How's that for the prologue. A nice good horror. As I said this is my first story so yea. If you have any feedback please send a PM or leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Warmth. That was all he felt despite being killed by some type of creature. But the thing is he didn't feel like he was dead. Was he dead? After regaining some of his thought he opened his eyes to a blurry light. 'I am dead it seems.' The man thought. His vision then cleared to two faces hovering above him. The salvage worker, and the girl. Screaming he then quickly backed away, flinging up sand as the salvage worker grabbed him to try and stop, "Whoa whoa! Calm down kid! She's deh one who bought yeh out of the ship!"

"B-But! But I swear she's not what she seems. She freaking killed me!" He remarked fearfully, trying to escape the grip of the man.

"Kid. She's completely normal."

"She had sharp teeth! And her movement was weird too!"

The salvage worker then slapped him. "She's normal. A normal damn girl. No monster teeth or whatever your imagination says. Yer' hallucinating" The girl then walked over like a normal human being rather than the odd movement he thought of. Her head was also tilted in confusion at his actions. He could also clearly see her clothing and what she looked like. "But I swear she killed me!"

"As he said. You're hallucinating. I should've turned on the lights..." The girl then stated.

"Then what happened." He asked as he leaned against the baked sand. The girl then looked at him before responding, "Well. Because it was dark you were quite scared so your mind was playing tricks. When you jumped down through the door you hit your head pretty hard and got knocked out. Thus you dreamed everything that you were seeing. My name's Roki. You?"

He looked at the girl and then the salvage worker who also stared into his face. "Uh. Corlind." He responded as he slowly got up. The salvage worker looked at him and then Roki, "Mind me askin' what ye were doin' on 'dat ship?"

Roki then turned to the black ship sitting on it's side, "Well It's mine."

"You own a warship?" Corlind asked.

She then looked back at him, "Well, It's more that I lived on it. We were caught in a storm and ended up here."

Corlind and the salvage worker looked at each other in confusion before looking back at her, "You do know that there hasn't been a major storm recently right?" Roki looked at them in surprise before at her feet, "W-Well. I got caught in a storm and holed up. I must've slept too long." The two continued to look at her.

Corlind sighed, "What type of excuses are those. They are highly invalid and there's absolutely no proof or logic behind them."

"I got attacked alright! And I had no way to fight back at all." Roki screamed at them, her face red. "Dattle' 'splain 'dem scorch marks." The salvage worker nodded, "But that doesn't explain how you ended up here with nothing ripped off. And how yeh did it so fast. Dunnit matter. If it's yours, try to get it out of here quickly 'fore someone else spots it. And before the military gets here." The salvage worker then strided off, leaving Roki and Corlind. Roki seemed to be distraught by this as she muttered, "How am I supposed to get off this beach... I can't die like this!"

Corlind looked at her, "What do you mean you're going to die? It's only the ship getting taken if it isn't moved out of here."

"That's the thing!" Roki cried before looking back down at her feet in sadness. Corlind sighed before walking up to her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to lead her off, "Come on. Let's go. There's nothing we can do."

She then backed away from him, "No! I will get off this beach!" She then looked around for something to get the ship off of the beach and back into the water. "But why though? Why do you want the ship so badly?"

"Something you wouldn't understand." She replied before looking back at him. She then pointed over to the other ships lining the beach, "Are these ships in use?"

"They're wrecks. Nothing we can use them for." Corlind sighed. He didn't know what was with this girl or what was going on. He then turned away and started to walk across the sand towards the other end of ships. His walk then turned into a run as he wanted to get distance between Roki and himself if she turned out to still be what he hallucinated. After a few minutes of walking he managed to put a bit of distance but it wasn't much as he could still see the ship and the small spec of her in the distance. Corlind then sat down and decided to look at the freighter in front of him, the rear of it sitting in the water. This was probably the best looking ships of them all.

More minutes passed by as he watched the ship before he heard screeching and some sirens. 'Shoot. I forgot that the military was coming!' The thought flashed through Corlind's mind as he quickly got up and started to run back towards Roki to warn her. He didn't know why he did it but by the time he got there the scenery was much different. Going from the side of the ship was rusted metal plates and then there was a giant ramp. And then there was another wedge on top of that ramp with a ship behind it. And on the top of the ship was Roki. The military vehicles then screeched to a halt and men started to get out, yelling orders at each other.

"Well gotta go! Nice meeting you Corlind!" Roki shouted from atop the other ship as chains then released. Corlind stared before he then started to run towards the black ship. He then grabbed the rails and held on as the wedge then slammed into the side of the ship, pushing it towards the water and starting to prop it up. Then the other ship slammed into the wedge, pushing them towards the water even more. Soon Corlind was jerked upwards and he lost his grip on the rails as he flew into the hard wall of the ship. He then groaned to see Roki jumping across from the other ship onto hers as the ship then started to power up.

"What are you doing Corlind?" Roki asked as she then pulled him inside of the ship. The military soldiers started to fire at them, the bullets whizzing past their bodies. The other ship and the wedge offered protection from the weak bullets as the two of them got up onto the bridge and the ship started to move. Roki then skimmed over the controls, the main cannons rotating and fired into the sand. The secondary cannons and CIWs did the same. This sent up massive amounts of black sand and dust as a smokescreen, Letting the ship start to move out of range and blinding the soldiers.

Corlind stumbled around before he grabbed onto a chair, staring at Roki, "What the hell is going on!"

"Everything is going on! You were the one who boarded in the first place so deal with it!" Roki remarked back as the ship then lurched and Corlind felt the ship starting to move faster. He then looked outside to see the land moving away before it disappeared completely. But that wasn't the only thing that confused him as the ship then descended underwater and he felt the ship slow down. Roki then sighed before sitting down on the floor, "Damn that hurt!"

"Of course it freaking hurt!" Corlind growled, "What's going on anyways?!"

"Would you believe if I told you?" Roki breathed, tilting her head backwards to face him.

Corlind shook his head, "How should I know."

"Well... This ship you're standing on... Is a Fog battleship... And I'm the ship itself." Roki replied, taking breaths between her sentences.

"How'd I get myself into this mess?" Corlind questioned.

"Don't ask me. Oww." Roki then laid down with a hand on the left side of her head, "Those bullets hurt like hell."

Corlind then looked at her in worry, "You didn't get shot in the head did you?"

"I feel what the ship feels, since the bullets were hitting the side of the bridge I have a bad headache. And it hurts like hell." She sighed. She then put her arm over her eyes, "I'm gonna rest for a bit. Wake me if something happens. And try not to freeze to death." He was going to ask a question but she was already asleep by then. Or she was ignoring him. He didn't really like the sound of the last part though. "Welp. Whatever I got myself into will be including my soul as collateral."

 **-Meeting room-**

"Captain Riber, Fog ship Eudi. Good to see you are well." A man then shook hands with another man and woman.

"Admiral." The Captain greeted. "So what calls for me and Eudi sir?" Images then started to pop up on the screen of the room with a ship and the different scenes posted in them. The Admiral then spoke, "At 0620 today, a man called in about a ship. The ship seemed like a normal ship until he mentioned the color and we sent out a squad. 0634, Our squad arrives with some type of thing set up." The image then showed a ship and a wedge pointing at a black ship.

"This.. Thing, was used to get this black ship back upright and in the water. Two people were on the scene and although we didn't get pictures of the mental model, we got pictures of the other person who boarded with it." The screen then showed a picture of a man in his teens.

The captain then spoke, "And where is this ship now?"

"It is unknown. And saying it shot the sand rather than our guys we are not sure if this Fog ship is hostile. Or if it is fog at all saying no Fog markings came up." The Admiral answered.

"Then that doesn't explain how the ship and ramp were built." Eudi replied.

"Yes. That is where you come Eudi. Are you able to tell if this ship is Fog or not?" The Admiral asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be a newer ship for one. And no markings appeared either. And I don't remember the Fog being able to make their own designs." Eudi replied.

"About design. Our development team says it's a Protobat class. Shortened from prototype battleship because they can't come up with clever names. The thing is there is no history of a Protobat being launched and there's only one that has ever been built. And that single one has been scrapped for other prototypes so we are unsure of how or why one appeared. Here of all places too because the shipyard it was being built at is a long ways off." He then remarked with a stern look on his face.

"Admiral. Is it possible that a large chunk of the prototype was still intact and all the pieces were in the same place and the Fog used those pieces to rebuild the ship like it was a puzzle?" Riber then asked.

"Unlikely. The ship was built in secret, scrapped in secret. Messages were all sent by paper. No pictures exist and all blueprints were burned and deleted." He answered. He then cleared his voice, "We do not know the capabilities of this ship, and with Fog tech we don't know what secrets it may be hiding except for these pictures. Your mission is to make contact with this ship and establish if it is a friend or foe. If it attacks then you are to sink it. Dismissed." The Admiral replied before turning around to face the screen.

Riber then saluted as did Eudi. Eudi then asked a question, "Admiral sir. What of the civilian that boarded the ship? It may be that he has some information."

"Retrieve if it is possible. I hate to say it but if you can't retrieve him if the fog is shown to be hostile then you are to kill him. If he holds information then we can't let it get to the fog. Any other questions?"

"No sir. We'll be going now." Eudi finalized and the two of them left the meeting room.

* * *

 **Looks like Corlind's getting hunted. What is Roki's mission and will she turn out to become a friend of Corlind. Or will she follow the mission she might have?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Why are human bodies so fragile..." Roki whined as she laid flat on the deck.

"I'm hungry too..." Corlind replied as he raised his face off the metal to face her. They'd been sitting for almost a day at sea according to Roki.

"Hungry?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"You don't know if you're hungry or not?" Corlind replied, even more confused with her.

Roki sighed and planted her face back down, "I don't know what you are talking about. It's just I haven't felt like this before." Corlind was even more confused with her remark. "Seriously what are you. You act very weird."

"I'm the ship. Or rather the mental model of the ship..." She answered.

"A what model? You're a human."

"This ship. I'm the 'human' form of this ship. And this ship is a Fog ship." Roki told him in simpler terms. Corlind's face then went blank as did his mind. He then blinked at her before asking another question, "So you are going to kill me?"

Her head then jolted up, "What? Noooo... Damn I hate the bodies of humans." Roki groaned as she then turned her back to him.

Corlind then thought for a bit. "If you're a fog, then you are able to make that silver sand or whatever right?"

"Sure..."

"So can't we eat that?" Roki then turned back to him like he was crazy. "You do realize I don't know if it's poisonous or not. And that it's a metal of some sort. Are you so sure? Plus what's with your reaction of finding I'm a Fog, the enemy of humanity."

Corlind shrugged, "Not the first time I've eaten metal. Or sand... And for the Fog part it's somewhat that I have no choice and you haven't killed me yet so yea."

"Alrighty then."

"Wait. If you create something with the sand then it takes it from the nearest source right?"

"Something like that." Roki replied, somewhat unsure of him. Corlinds face then went to defeat, "Well there goes that."

"What?"

"Well you see it might be safe for you to eat it... probably, but for me, when you create something it will rip it straight out of my body thus killing me." He explained. Of course Roki being Roki, she was confused by it. She then looked up with her expression looking as if she was staring at something invisible. She also seemed to be focused on that thing. Corlind was also about to ask her something before her eyes then narrowed, "Someone's here."

"Wait. Who's here?" Corlind asked as he got up. Roki grunted as she got up and rings then appeared around her. Corlind then put a hand on her shoulder and asked who it was again. Roki only held up a hand, "Hold on. I'm trying to figure that out." She then closed her eyes and the rings around her started to spin faster. Her eyes then flashed open and the two of them were tossed sideways. A red wave of energy was also seen outside the bridge. "What the heck was that?" Corlind asked with an edge in his voice.

"Likely corrosives. I stopped the second with the Klein field." Roki grunted as she attempted to stand only to fall back down, clutching her right ankle. More crashing was heard and Corlind looked outside to find themselves back above the water rather than submerged. "They had to hit my engines too." Roki grunted, a pained smirk on her face, "But where the hell are they?" No ships were visible out on the water from the bridge and Roki wasn't detecting anything on the radar either. Everything was then silent with no other attacks. "Can't be a mine of some sort right?" He asked.

"You humans don't have corrosive mines last I checked." Roki scoffed. She then hissed in pain at her ankle as she tried to get up again. Corlind looked at her with worry before back outside in search. He then listened as she tried to get up another time. "Y'know you should sit still. Trying to stand is probably going to make it worse depending on how much damage was caused. You might be the Fog but I don't mind helping. All that's needed is just asking." Corlind then said to stop Roki from continuing. Roki only sighed before laying back down. "It'll heal with time. Hey, one thing." Roki then caught Corlinds attention, "Are all humans like this?"

"Well... Most of them I guess. It's only natural to help for most people although others have different points of views. If I were someone else then I might've tried to kill you." Corlind then leaned on the edge of the bridge's side window. "There are only a few people who think this, but there are those out there who think that the Fog and humanity can live together. And after being with a Fog member like you does that vision actually come." He said.

"That's if you get the correct Fog member. Others will kill you on the spot." Roki added as she then made a pillow to rest her head on. She then sighed before looking up at Corlind, "Hey. I never really got why you decided to board me in the first place."

He only shrugged, "Some things can't be explained, while others are best left unexplained."

"Best not to question huh. I see how it is. Well tell me if anything comes up." She yawned as she then fell asleep once again. Corlind was then left with staring out of the bridge while leaning against the controls, watching the blue sky and ocean with the white clouds reflecting overhead. He continued to look at the sky before misty fog started to roll in, making it hard to see the front of the ship, yet alone the water. Time continued to pass before he then sat down on the floor and leaned against the controls, falling asleep. The bridge was silent once more, the only sound being their breathing and the muffled sound of the waves.

* * *

 **-Eudi-**

 **-Hours later-**

"Riber. We are getting a transmission from HQ." Eudi said as then turned to her captain, awaiting an answer.

"Put it on." He then waved his hand and the face of the admiral appeared from one of Eudi's floating screens. "Captain Ridler, We have more information for your mission. I've just sent you the files."

Ridler bowed, "Thank you Admiral. Eudi."

"Coming up now." More screens then appeared with pictures. The pictures were covered in gray fog but a black cloud coming off the water notified of their target. Even if it was just the rear. "What is this admiral? You ordered our ships to not attack unless provoked did you not?"

"Indeed I did. The damage screams one of our corrosives but there was no reports of ships in that area, only the recon ship which is getting this information. And they do not have corrosives. Either there's a rogue, or something we are missing here." The Admiral said, his face serious. He then sighed, "Although there is no proof that this is a Fog ship either for no insignia or designs are seen."

Ridler then put a hand on his chin in thought, "Thank you Admiral. Will that be all?"

"Yes captain. IF you so choose then you can go to the coordinates right now or can continue to wait for more information. But please choose wisely. You are dismissed." The admiral then turned to cut the transmission before Eudi then stopped him. "Hold on Admiral."

"Eudi?" Ridler turned to her in question. The admiral then looked at them, "Is there something that is needed?"

Eudi nodded, "Is the recon ship still in the area?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He leaned forward, curious for her explanation.

"Is it possible to establish a live connection?"

He then started to nod in understanding, "I'm sure we can but it will risk being intercepted by the Fog saying it won't be encrypted."

Ridler shrugged, "We're already risking it enough like this so let's do it." The admiral nodded and another screen then appeared. Their target was much farther away and phasing between the fog. "Can we zoom in?" Ridler asked.

"Already at max zoom."

"Then how much closer can we get."

"Captain. I'll have you know that getting closer will get the ship caught."

"It's fine. They've been there for a while so they've aught to be detected by now. Saying they aren't being attacked means the radar might be out for them or they are unaware."

"Or they're trying to be a bait." The Admiral remarked.

Ridler shook his head, "Let's get closer, there's no way the Fog would use that big ship to take out a simple recon boat."

The Admiral sighed, "I do hope you know what you're doing." The ship then started to move in closer and soon they were able to barely make out the windows of the bridge. Of course on max zoom. They then observed for a while with some conversation before the admiral then asked a question, "Will that be all?"

"Yes sir, admiral. You can cut the feed and have the ship pull out." Ridler replied as the two of them saluted the admiral and the line was cut. They then sat there for a moment thinking. Eudi then looked at Ridler in curiosity, "I think we should avoid combat."

Ridler looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And where did you get that from." Screens then pulled up and Eudi started to explain, "It's a Fog ship that's for sure. You can see that in both the recording and the pictures of it at the beach and our recent ones."

Ridler looked at the photos, "Looks like a normal black ship to me."

"Look closer." The picture then zoomed in onto a part of the ship, same with the others that were floating around. "The Fog designs are there. It's just they are so hard to see."

Ridler then understood, "The designs are a light glowing black on a black paint job. But why is it that we should avoid combat?"

"Well for one we don't know what ship it is. Two is that when I was still a Fog ship, there were rumors of a new ship being built and that it was going to be the most powerful ship there was, a flagship." Eudi explained before pausing.

"And?"

"It is said that the ship was going to have a black design rather than a brighter colored one. They also didn't mention what the ship was supposed to be."

Ridler's face then turned very serious, "And you think that this ship is that ship?"

Eudi nodded, "It's highly likely. But it's so small compared to the humans on the beach..." Ridler agreed. He then let out orders, "Lets go check it ourselves. Plot a course to the coordinates and lets hope that she's still there when we arrive."

* * *

 **-Roki-**

Corlind then yawned and stretched as he got up. They weren't blown to bits so that's good, hopefully. He then turned around to see Roki still sleeping on the pillow she made. He then turned back to the window before thinking to himself, 'I do wonder why I decided to come along and bring myself into this mess. Like I just found a ship, got knocked out while exploring it and then when the military came I decided to come along. And not only that it's revealed that I'm with a cute girl that is a giant warship of a race that wants to kill humanity. Oh well. I've said it before that it's better to not question some things. He then turned around to see Roki sitting upright. She then blinked at him as if confused. Corlind only smiled at her, "Did you get a nice rest?"

* * *

 **Chapter two is out. Also you might term these spoilers for some of you but when Roki was attacked she was detecting someone, but she couldn't find out where. It is also explained with the admiral that the recon ship doesn't have any corrosives and that there were no other ships besides the recon ship in the area. Do what you want with that information. Another thing is that I planned to ship Roki and Corlind together but my brain then got ideas and that ship sunk. I could possibly rebuild that ship but then it would be very odd. The imagination of the human brain is very powerful (And can sometimes be very bad).**


	4. Chapter 3

"Eudi. How long till we reach the coordinates?"

"Probably quite a few hours captain, not to mention we got a late start and it's already becoming dark. It might be the morning by the time we get there. Want to use burst mode?" She replied, watching the waves go by as she moved her ship.

"No. We don't want to burn the engines out to the point where we can't escape if we have to. Plus if that mist is still there we won't be able to see." Ridler sighed. Eudi nodded and the two then sat there waiting for the time to pass.

 **-Corlind-**

Corlind laughed at Roku as she pouted. "You do know that doing that somewhat makes you cuter." He said. "Why do you have to do it like that!" She complained, pouting even more.

"Sorry, sorry. It's true though." Corlind said. He then took in a deep breath and let it out, "Say how long till land and we get some food?"

Roku looked up and tilted her head, "Shh. We can't really do anything until my engines are fixed so we're stuck here in the mist."

"It's even getting dark too. We'll only have about less than an hour of light left in this fog." Corlind said. Roku nodded. She then stretched out and sighed, "We're sitting ducks too so if we're attacked then we have no choice to fight back."

Corlind agreed with that statement. He then remembered something, "We never really found out what hit us while we were submerged either."

Roku shrugged, "Probably my radar got hit sometime before or at the beach so we couldn't detect who it was."

"Well you did detect someone, just you couldn't find their position." Corlind pointed out.

"Now that I think about it that's true." Roki said in agreement. The two then talked with each other for a while before it was then complete darkness. Corlind then sighed, "So I guess we go back to sleep?"

Roki thought for a while and then answered, "I guess there's no- OW!" She then grabbed her side. "Dammit who the hell just slammed into me!"

"Hold on don't turn on your lights." Colind quickly said.

"Why not? I want to see who just rammed me!"

"We're going to check that. But don't turn on the lights. Come with me." He then lead the two of them outside onto the deck. They then looked down on the red outline of a fog ship. Corlind then shined a flashlight down where a group of people stood. The one flanked by two girls was the one who spoke first, "Bout time you came out. How about surrendering or else."

"Or else what?" Corlind asked.

"Or else we'll take you hostage and plunder your ship." The man laughed, a crazed grin on his face.

"You do know you're messing with a Fog ship right?" Corlind asked.

"Damn right we do! We have one ourselves yah see. A destroyer. We don't friggin care if it's a Fog ship or not!" The man yelled up to him, the men behind him cheering while raising their guns and knives.

Corlind then threw up his hands, "Well hate to break it to you but we don't have anything. Already had everything taken." Roki turned to him in question. The man then laughed, "I assume that cutie right there is the mental model? She'll do just fine." Roki then jerked back to face the man, her face displaying some shock and fear.

She then felt Corlind place a hand on the top of her head, "Sorry, But she's not up for grabs."

"Then we'll just have to take her ourselves with our destroyer!" The men then let out a cheer as the front cannon started to raise up and the group pointed their guns. "And we'll take that cruiser of yours too! It'll have some value!" Roki's face then turned to disgust. Corlind only laughed.

He then crossed his arms, "You see. I'm the captain of Big Roki here. She doesn't listen to anyone else. If you kill me then she'll kill you. If you want to fight then fine."

"So be it! We've plundered hundreds of human and Fog ships alike!" The pirate then spat. "How 'bout you come down from that bridge of yours and fight like a real man!"

"Nah I prefer the advantage up here." Corlind refused.

"Come down from that bridge you coward! Before I blow you to bits!" One of the women besides him then yelled, likely the mental model of the Fog ship they had.

"Yea come down coward! Don't hide up there in the bridge!" Another person yelled.

Corlind turned to Roki and asked something that the pirates couldn't here, "I'm sure you don't like these people right?"

"Very." She responded. He then nodded and clapped his hands together, pointing his fingers at his face. He then pointed them at the pirates who were itching to fight. "Well boys tell you what. I don't mind fighting. But it seems you ticked off Roki so she'll do it instead."

"Coward!" The Fog woman then screamed as she raised her cannon again and prepared to fire. The sound of fire then went off and the cannon exploded into pieces. Corlind then spoke again, "Ah! I forgot to tell you. It's not the bridge of a cruiser we're standing on. This is actually the deck. The bridge is behind us." Roki took that as an acknowledgment and the bridge's fog light then switched on from high above, tilting downwards at the boat. One of her main cannons then fired into the water, tilting their ship sideways past a forty five degree angle. The boat then righted itself as some of the men crawled together face flat on the deck with their hands above their heads in a plea, "Please spare us!"

"I have a wife! And children!"

"I don't want to die yet! I have a life that I want to fulfill!" Pleas then erupted from the men that were on the ship. The captain then stood up somewhat unstable and raise his hands, "We surrender! I might be a pirate but I still take pride in my crew! It might seem odd but the mental model of this ship is also the love of my life! Please spare us!" Roki then turned to Corlind and whispered, "I've never seen a human and Fog ship be in love with each other..."

Corlind only chuckled, "If you think about it, the two of us are somewhat in a relationship. There's been multiple cases." Roki's face then turned red and she turned away. Corlind smiled before turning back to the pirates, "Alright. But we have a few things."

"Yes! Yes! Anything! Anything at all!" The captain quickly said.

"Do you know of any nearby land?"

"We do know of some nearby land and once we get out of this storm then we can pinpoint where it is!"

"Alright. Now I assume you will be able to tow us? Our engines were somewhat blown, only some of them work so we're unable to move properly." Corlind asked the second question.

"We can! All we need is attachment points that are strong enough. When should we start?"

Corlind then thought for a bit, "Lets do it when we have some light to see. Even if we get out of this storm it wont do good to not see where things are on the open sea."

"Of course! Thank you!" The captain replied and the other members of the group also sent their thanks before heading inside of their ship. Once they disappeared inside, Roki turned to Corlind, "When did you think of all that?"

"I didn't." He winked.

"But why have them do it later? They might attack again. Or run." She asked.

"Doubt it. One shot from your cannons and they're dead. They don't want to mess with that. Or face an even greater wrath later when you find them if they do choose to run. Plus rather have them calm down so they don't get themselves killed and can do it properly." He answered. Roki then turned back to the glowing red markings of the other ship in understanding. She then started to walk back towards the hatch, "I'm going to go back to sleep. It's cold." Corlind followed, "You can put on warmer clothes you know."

"Warmer clothes?" Roki turned back to him while continuing to walk.

"Jackets, jeans, things like that. You'll freeze with a t-shirt, topping, and skirt like that." He responded before pulling her in front of him so she didn't run straight into the wall. The two then got back onto the bridge and Roki immediately laid down to sleep, making her pillow again. Corlind then looked out of the window once again before leaning against the console and falling asleep. A nice deep sleep. Sleep that would hopefully not be disturbed by anything. And hopefully not any hallucinations like when he first met Roki.

 **-Eudi-**

"I do hope that the target is near the edge of the fog like the images and not deep inside there." Ridler yawned, adjusting his hair. Eudi dipped her head in agreement as the two watched the gray wall in front of them. Ridler then asked a question while continuing to face forward, "Any sign of them?"

"They're there, and they're moving in this direction. Should come out in a few minute." She responded. The two then continued to watch through the window with binoculars, examining the gray wall of mist that hid their target. Somewhere in there. Somewhere, was their target. A Fog ship of unknown class and unknown origin. The mission was to track it down and to make contact and if needed to, sink it. Eudi hoped that everything would be peaceful with no need to run like the dickens. Ridler then spoke, "Mind pulling up those pictures again?"

"Sure." Screens then appeared with zoomed pictures of the ship. Just a black silhouette, like a ghost. Ridler wasn't even sure if this ship even existed or was just a giant illusion of some sort by the Fog Rebels that remained after the Admiralty Code told all the ships to live as they pleased. "So we're looking for a destroyer to cruiser sized ship..." Ridler muttered to himself before looking forward again. Eudi then caught his attention and pointed at a ship emerging from the wall. "That looks like them. The size of a destroyer like in the pictures."

"I don't think so. They might be the right size, but they have gray paint with red designs instead. The front cannon also looks to be blown to bits so the actual target might be somewhere else in there. And I doubt that they would be able to change their colors." Ridler pointed out with the zoom feature of his binoculars

Eudi then shrugged and zoomed in more on the ship, "Not only that, This ship seem to be moving very slow as if they have engine problems of some sort. Hold on. Look at the back." Ridler then looked near the back of the ship to see a multitude of black lines swooping up.

"Towing lines? They seem to be pretty long. They're towing something pretty big."

"What do you think it might be captain?" Eudi asked as the two waited for the mass to come out of the wall of mist.

"Something bigger than a destroyer, that's for sure. Perhaps a freighter that got stranded?" Ridler wondered as they continued to watch. The front of a black mass then emerged and the two lowered their binoculars in shock. Ridler then blinked before looking into them again, "Holy hell. That's no destroyer..."

* * *

 **Another chapter out again. This is also posted at 2:03 in the morning on a school night because y'know, things. Also 105 views despite being posted only a few days ago! Thank you all for the many of views so far. If you have any ideas then feel free to message me. Also tell me if you think I should ship Roki and Corlind together. Now I shall go to sleep and then start on Chapter 4 after school.**


	5. Chapter 4

"The info can't be wrong can it?" Ridler gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the monstrosity of a ship in the waters behind the smaller destroyer. The beach photos displayed a ship the size of the destroyer, but here. Here, behind the destroyer, was the actual ship. It's size large, as was the armaments. Ridler then looked down at the deck of Eudi's ship, "Now I know partially why we want to avoid combat. But a mission is a mission."

The face of the admiral then appeared on a communication screen. "Captain Ridler, Have you found the target yet?"

"Good time Admiral. In fact we just did. But there's a few... things."

"And what are those things?" The admiral asked, putting his hands together.

"We might need some backup. This thing is bigger than whats shown in the pictures, and they have a destroyer with them too. We're sending the link now." Ridler said as he watched the face of the Admiral change into something unreadable. He then shook his head, "No one will get there on time. We'll still send a ship to check and see if it went well but still. You'll have to face this alone captain. If we are not heard from you by tonight or we can't locate you, then we'll have to determine you fallen. I do hope you can return. Have a safe voyage, and may you forever travel this great blue ocean." The admiral then saluted them and they saluted back before the transmission cut off. Ridler then took off his cap and looked at the two ships they had to face.

Eudi then reported a status, "Destroyer's front cannon is destroyed, right hull shows sign of being grazed. Target however has all cannons functional but it seems their engines are partially down, hence the speed. If it so comes to combat then taking the destroyer out will immobilize them. If we aren't blown to bits by then."

"Thank you Eudi. Log this report and then we'll proceed with the mission."

"Logged, Shall we initiate?" She then opened the flaps on her engines and they started to move forward towards the wall and the ships. They then got into range and the second ship rotated it's cannons around to face them. Honestly it was quite intimidating to see the five main cannons rotate around to face them, as were the seven secondary cannons on that side of the ship. Despite this Eudi decided not to rotate the cannons but kept them powered on, like most of the time. Ridler then signaled to her to send out a transmission by radio to see if they could contact the two ships and to use a flashlight signal. The radio continued to be static before it clicked and the voice of a man came through, "Who is this?"

Ridler then answered, "This is E-094, Fog ship Eudi of the NSDF. Our mission orders are to make contact with you. We do not wish for a fight." Silence was then over the radio for a few seconds before a response finally came in, "Mind telling us what exactly we did wrong? I do get the destroyer but what of us?"

"Sorry? But is this the black ship with engine damage?" Ridler asked.

"Yes. We do have engine damage from what seemed like a corrosive. Was it you who did that?" Another voice came through the radio, this time a female.

Ridler shook his head, "Sorry but we don't know what you are talking about. All we are tasked with is making contact with you and establishing if you are hostile or not." The sound of tapping was heard through the radio along with some inaudible conversation. The radio crackled again in response, "We assure we are not hostiles. Although the destroyer in front of us is a pirate crew, They aren't stupid enough to go up against us. They've already surrendered. We would like to be able to get back to land. After all we've been out here for almost a day with no food and little water. Nothing too bad but it could be worse."

The two of them looked at each other before Ridler decided on the response, "Well it shouldn't be too hard to tow you back to the dock. Although I can't exactly tell what will happen after that. The pirates, they would likely be prosecuted but I could be wrong."

"Then we will just have to release them again, after all they are the ones helping us get to land." The man responded. Eudi narrowed her eyes at this response, "So you are working with the Fog rebels and pirates?"

"You see, they are the ones who attacked us and they surrendered. They may be pirates but they have pride and they also have a life to live. We don't wish for combat either thus we are on neither side. If we have to fight you then fine. If we have to fight these rebels you speak of, then fine. But there's no need to make more enemies than needed." The man responded, his voice with a serious tone.

Ridler sighed, "Well I can't guarantee that they won't be prosecuted, but we'll see. You can try to defend them but I can't ensure your safety if you choose to."

"Meh. They might've been pirates, but they surrendered, knowing what they were doing was wrong. They want to go and live the rest of their lives like a normal human being." The person responded.

"Again. You can try to defend them but we can't guarantee your safety. Now follow us, we'll take you back to base. Expect tight security." Ridler finallized. He then sighed as they went in front of the two ships and started to guide them. Eudi looked at Ridler, "I never expected that we were tracking a ship of that size."

"We don't stand a chance against those. I'm sure the pirates are smart enough to not do anything stupid. Especially with those cannons lurking on their backs and us in front of them." Ridler stated, thinking on the whole situation. He then closed his eyes and sighed before walking out of the bridge to get some fresh air. While doing that he thought about what would possibly happen when they arrive at base. He did hope that there wasn't going to be too much trouble caused with the pirates or with an unknown ship coming into the base. Although he could only hope that.

 **-Roki-**

Roki looked at Crolind as the comms were cut off. "You're weird you know that." She stated suddenly.

"Everyone has their weird points."

"I'm sure not many would defend a pirate." She then glared at him in unamusement.

"Well there's a saying that you Fog might not know. Spare anyone you meet and help them, and they will return the favor." Corlind said, shrugging.

Roki tilted her head, "I don't get it."

"Well it's something along the line of helping someone and they will help you in return. Somewhat like how someone saves you and then you return the favor. They might be pirates but I'm sure they're good people at heart." Corlind explained in simpler terms that he hoped Roki would understand. She continued to look at him before sighing, "You are pretty optimistic." Corlind chuckled and looked out of the window at the lead ship. Roki then rocked back and forth on her feet, "You do somewhat seem like a captain you know."

Corlind then looked down at her, "A captain?" He then looked back outside, "Well there are different types of captains out there, some not being what many would expect." Roki continued to rock back and forth before she stopped and glanced at Corlind. She then glanced away and then back at him. Her face then reddened slightly before she then spoke, "So um... Corlind. How should I put this... Uh, I don't really have a captain so I'm just a wandering ship. So will you be my captain?"

He then turned with confusion at the sudden question. He then laughed a little and rested a hand on her head, "You should already know the answer. I became captain when I first decided to board and come along. After all we can't be separated at the moment and it can get a little lonely out at sea."

Roki blinked at him and then smiled. Corlind then looked forward, "Ah. It seems we are already here." Roki turned to confirm this, "That was pretty quick..."

"We didn't get that far from land for one. Anywho let's prepare for docking." Corlind pointed out and he lead the two out of the bridge and to the bow of the ship. Roki then gripped the edge of the railing and awed at the massive walls. She then turned back to Corlind and pointed, "Humanity built that?"

He nodded, "They built that when the humans and the Fog were still at war."

"Oh? How did they build it so fast?" Roki looked up in wonder as they passed between the main gate.

"I don't quite know that bit." He shrugged. Roki was then lead into one of the larger docks by a squad of tugboats while the Cruiser and a few other ships watched the Pirate's destroyer go into a smaller port and then docked into their own respective ports after that. Roki looked around at the dark walls before watching the doors close behind her. She then jumped as the clamps attached to the hull of the ship and the water started to drain. Corlind then looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"The water being drained made it cold all the sudden. And I don't like the feel of these clamps. I feel restricted and that this place is a trap." Roki responded.

Corlind nodded in understanding, "Yea. I don't like how there's no one here to watch over the docking sequence. But if it does turn out to be a trap then we can just blow the place to bits. Am I right?" Roki laughed, "Never underestimate my firepower!"

The two then laughed and turned to the second door in front of them opening to let light in and the ship shifting. They then started to descend into the facility. The gray hulls of human ships and the multi colored glow of Fog ships lined the port and Roki awed at how many were in one place. But she also chuckled at how easy they were to be targeted and destroyed. The two of them looked ahead as the ship came to a halt. Corlind watched the catwalks extend out and then attach to the side of the hull. He then turned back to Roki to tell that she wasn't really liking it one bit. Someone then boarded and walked up to the two of them. The soldier then turned to Corlind and bowed, "Hello. My superiors wish to speak with you. Please come with me. Don't worry, this ship is in good hands."

Corlind examined the soldier and then turned to Roki. He then turned back to the soldier and followed him off the walk and then down a lift. He then looked back once more at Roki before following the soldier through a door. He was then lead down a hall and around a corner down another hall. They continued like this before he was lead onto a lift. The soldier then pushed a button and jumped out of the elevator, waving as the doors closed before Corlind could stop them. He was then left alone in the ascending elevator before it stopped and the doors opened. He was then greeted with a woman standing besides a desk who motioned for him to come in. Corlind did so and stared at the person, waiting for the questions to swarm.


	6. Chapter 5

Corlind stared at the woman standing beside the desk. She then spoke, "Hello. I'm afraid our lead questioner is out at the moment. I'll ask the questions in his stead. First off is what is your name?"

"Corlind?"

"Alright. I'm going to ask a few questions. First is what were you doing on that beach yesterday?"

'Hm? Oh. I was looking at ships."

"Then what is it that made you board that one ship that you bought here with you?"

"I just felt like I had to go along with her." Corlind shrugged.

"After attacking our men?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

Corlind looked at her, "Ahem. Last I remember is that they fired first and that we shot at the sand to create a smoke screen. Would you prefer them atomized with everything behind them?"

"Hm. Alright. Then tell me about the pirates."

"Well they attacked us and we fought in self-defense without sinking them. Not only that, the Pirates surrendered, saying they wanted to get back on with their normal lives rather than dying. They also gave us a tow too."

"So, you are asking us to let these pirates loose into the world?"

"No. What I am asking is that you give them a chance to make things right with everyone and themselves. That is what you stated in the Fog will act correct?"

"Alright. Well I guess that determines it then. You are free to go back to your daily life. You will be supplied a ride back." The woman said turning around.

"What about Roki?"

"The ship? She will be supplied a different captain."

Corlind then slapped his hands onto the back of the chair, "Hold up! I'm staying here with her!"

"I'm afraid not. You _will_ be going." She glared at him, "And I will be making sure of that."

 **-Roki-**

Roki sat on top of the bridge, humming and looking around. Her sensors then went off and she looked behind herself to see a group of people moving machinery behind her. She then jumped down from her spot and headed to her stern. She looked down at the people continuing to move the machinery. "Hey! What's that for?"

One of the men then looked up at her, "Oh they're to clean your engines."

Roki narrowed her eyes and boosted her engines, thrusting the machinery away, also making the group flee. "I need engine repair. Not cleaning."

"Well we need to dry them." The man looked at her.

"I've been sitting for quite some time. Not only that I just put the engines onto full. They are dry if you are too stupid to know." Roki growled. She then heard the sounding of boots and turned to see two rows of soldiers line up, one behind the other, all pointing their guns directly at her. She then huffed and jumped up to the top of the bride, more soldiers lined up with their guns. There was also a man wearing shades who stood right in front of her between the soldiers. He stared up at her before sending out a command, "Work crew. Continue in getting those engines blocked."

"Like hell!" Roki then boosted her engines again, this time knocking the unstable lift over onto its side. She also powered up her weaponry and pointed them to her sides. The soldiers aimed their guns in response to her revolt and she could hear the clicking of safeties. 'Damn. Why isn't my Klein field working?!' Roki thought as she tried to activate the field while watching all sides of herself. The man in shades then spoke again, "Ship Black. Do not resist. You are unable to summon your Klein field because of the clamps. If you resist then you will be killed."

Roki scoffed at this man's attempt. "Your friend has already left the base by now. You will be placed under the order of another captain. Do you understand?" The man continued to stare at her while she glanced around at the gun wielding soldiers.

Roki pointed her frontal cannon at the man, "Who gave you the right to decide that? I decide who will order me and who doesn't."

"That is not an option here." The man then raised his hand and the soldiers prepared to fire. The man then spoke again, "I will give you another chance. Do you understand that you will be place under the order of another captain and to not resists?'

"I told you. I say who orders me. Go ahead and try to kill me. I already have orders to blow this base if it turns out to be a trap. A couple shots should do to flood this place or cause a cave in. You'll all die in the process with that clothing." Roki resisted.

The man lowered his head slightly, "I will tell you one more time. Stand down and follow what you are told. Do it now Ship Black"

"I have a name you know. Get that right at least!" Roki snapped. The man then yelled his command, "Ready!" The soldiers then shifted, steadying their aim. Roki also charged up her own arsenal of cannons. "Aim!" Her cannons continued to charge, the soldiers getting restless to fire.

"Hold your fire!" Someone fired their gun in confinement and everyone turned. The shaded man turned around and Roki blinked in surprise. Two soldiers then rushed to detain the man before Roki fired one of her CIWs to block their path. The shaded man then yelled to fire at the man before the person quickly responded, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who the hell are you then? We are in the middle of an operation!" He spat.

"Yours truly, Corlind." He replied. "Roki, good job for not blowing the base quite yet."

"Roki?! Who the hell is Roki?!" The man yelled as he then pulled out a gun to aim at Corlind. "Jeez pay attention to where you point man. And learn the names of ships." Corlind then pushed the barrel of the gun away before he walked past the man and then up holographic stairs onto the deck. Roki looked at him, "You didn't leave the base?"

"Why would I? A captain never leaves his ship." Corlind chuckled. He then looked back at the shaded man, "Now I would like if actual repairs were done rather than you trying to cause trouble with something you can't fight."

"Look here you kid. Ship Black belongs to us!" The man yelled, pointing his thumb at his chest. Corlind looked at him, "Last I checked I was the one who found Roki and she was the one who made me the captain. Your argument is invalid. And her name is Roki. Not a color. She's more than just a ship too but you're a ground dweller. You won't understand that."

"Shut up you damn brats!" The man screamed as he drew his pistol and started to fire. The gun then clicked and he dropped the empty mag. He then vented his anger and smiled as he waited to see the bleeding bodies of the annoying kids. He then watched as a black field dropped, the casing clattering to the floor. "How do you have the Klein field!"

"Mental models have their own personal Klein field dummy. And the clamps won't have an effect either but I'm not going to say how." Roki chided. Another person stomped up to the scene, "What is going on here?!"

"Ma'am!" A soldier saluted, "It seems we are having some issues with the newcomers."

"Ah. You again." Corlind greeted. "Now do you see? Roki doesn't listen to anyone else. And I can't be separated from Roki here either. And it'd be nice if that shady guy of yours could get some sunlight and actually learn the name of Roki."

The woman sighed, "All soldiers head back to the barracks. You are no longer needed." Soldiers then saluted and ran in file out of the port. The woman then turned to the man with shades, "And you. I will be needing a talk with you. Meet me in my office."

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am." The man saluted before walking out in defeat. She then finally turned to them, "Now. You two. I do hope you remember that you are guests at this base. I will ignore this incident for now but I doubt that the commander will be so forgiving. Whether I report this or not is up to how well you score. Good day!" The woman then paced out of the port in a fit, leaving a few stunned workers sitting there. Corlind then lead Roki inside of the ship and back onto the bridge. "Nothing to bad happened, right?" Corlind asked.

"Besides being surrounded by soldiers ready to kill me, not really. It's not like they would survive either way. Although I never got my engines repaired..." Roki sighed.

"That's good. It does repair over time after all as long as you have the materials, right? For now just rest and we'll deal with everything later alright?" Corlind reassured.

"Alright. Plus, shouldn't you get some rest? You've been up for the past day. Almost the whole time since we've met." Roki responded.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll be in the crew hold. You'll know where I am all the time of course though." Corlind then exited the bridge and descended into the hull. Roki then sat in one of the chairs on the bridge. With a final check that no one was going to try and ambush her, she fell asleep.

 **-Corlind-**

'Where is this?' Corlind looked around at the dark waters. The hull of the ship looked like Roki, but it was different. The armaments were slightly different and the Fog lines were white instead of black. There was something else too. He felt painful in some way and the hull was scorched with marks. Corlind also felt that he knew something but couldn't figure out what. The ship continued to sail the dark seas, tossing in the tide. Corlind then turned towards an island and the ship turned too. He then saw a ship in the darkness, the land masking it from easy sight. To him it seemed he was able to see better than normal and the ship seemed to do what he thought without him even asking. It made him question if the ship itself was thinking what he was thinking or that there was a mental model. There were many questions that Corlind had for this.

The ship then jerked and Corlind found himself back in the hull of the ship, no longer at sea. 'That was an odd dream.' Corlind thought as he then got up only to be held down by something fairly heavy. He looked down to find Roki sleeping next to him. Deciding not to question it he carefully unwrapped himself from her and stood up. He then ascended into the bridge to find them going up, the nose of the ship now facing towards the door rather than the rear. They then entered the airlock and water started to flow in. Roki then appeared next to him rubbing her eyes, "Why are we moving."

"That what I'm wondering." Corlind said. A Radio transmission then came in and a screen displayed the face of a person. "Hello ship Roki. Let's test how you operate in battle." The man said. "A little notification next time."

"Oh. This was to test how quick you can adjust to something."

"But there's a little something called communication. It can save lives know. Like I get if the radio might be down but still, give some type of notification." Corlind said. He then sighed, "Anyways, what's the mission?"

"You are to take down a destroyer." The man answered. Roki raised an eyebrow, "A giant battleship against a small destroyer? Overkill?"

Corlind raised his hand to stop her, "How exactly should we proceed. Just blow them out of the water or make sure they are the enemy first?"

"Proceed how you wish. But this destroyer has been causing trouble for us. Sinking shipments and attacking our ships then running like a coward."

"Any last known location?"

The man shook his head. "There's some being sent to you but it's a bit outdated. Although the destroyer seems to be attacking in the highlighted radius. You are to head there and protect the shipment coming."

Corlind nodded, "A search and protect. Alright. Ship N40KI, Roki, launching." The doors of the airlock then opened and they launched. They then made way to the gate and exited the fort. Roki then stretched, "Ah. Finally, out of those annoying clamps. Say where did you get the ship designation?"

"Ship designation? I made it up." Corlind chuckled.

"That isn't something you should be proud of! Although I didn't have one so I guess it's alright." Roki pouted. Corlind only chuckled again, "One thing after another. Anyways set course for the coordinates. Let's see which one we find first."

"Aye-aye." Roki said unenthusiastically. Corlind pat her on the head, "C'mon cheer up a bit."

Roki stepped out from under his hand, "Staph touching me there!" 

"Why not? Like you do look cute like that. And you are slightly short."

"Short?! Cute?! How dare you intimidate a Fog super battleship!" Roki threw up her arms at him.

Corlind laughed, "You're the one letting a human intimidate you. And it's your fault for that mental model."

"What type of captain are you!"

He waved his finger, "I'm not a captain yet." Roki puffed at him before turning away in a pout. She then glanced back at him to see him facing out the bridge window. She then smirked and swung her leg around, kicking him in the back of the legs where they bent. Corlind fell backwards, hitting his head on the deck. He then shot upward, "That hurt!"

"Revenge captain!" Roki cheered. Corlind then tackled her, only for her to disintegrate into silver dust and reappear somewhere else with a cheeky grin on her face. Corlind tried to catch her again, only for her to do the same trick. "Can't get me now can you." Roki smirked. Corlind thought before smirking back, turning Roki's expression to confusion. He then twisted the channel knob on the radio and then spun around the volume knob, making static erupt through the speakers. Roki then gripped her head, "Hey! Stop that!" She then turned it off and lunged at him. Corlind sidestepped and she hit her foot on the corner of the control console. Corlind couldn't help but laugh at it. Roki then kicked him in the back of the legs again and slammed her elbow down onto him.

 **-Minutes later-**

Corlind rubbed his chest, "I hope you didn't break any of my bones." Roki sat next to him, holding the side of her head, "I scanned you already. You're fine. Although I hope you didn't fry any of my processors or scanners with your radio stunt."

"Right. But if anyone saw us they'd think we're insane."

"Aren't we all insane?"

"True. And what was the mission again?"

"I dunno. Something about finding a shipment and destroying it or something?"

"I think we were supposed to protect the shipment and destroy something else." Corlind corrected. Roki only shrugged. A notification then appeared in front of Roki's face reading 'Area reached' before disappearing. The two of them got up and looked at the search area, expecting open sea. Only to find a multitude of sizable islands. "Well this is going to be a long search." Roki sighed.


	7. Chapter 6

The slow coo of the radar searching echoed through the bridge. Roki knelt next to the bridge window, looking out. She then turned over to Corlind, "Hey. I never really got why you decided to come along with me. Like you've had multiple times to leave, or just not even join me in the first place so why?" Corlind looked back at her and shrugged, "Probably more interesting than the simple life of a student. Although the life of a student isn't simple..."

"How is it not simple?" Roki tilted her head in question. Corlind narrowed his eyes, "You haven't been to school."

"It shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"For some maybe. But in my mind, it's somewhat torture." He sighed. Roki walked over to him, "Tell me more about this 'school' place."

"Well uh. I guess it depends on how you view it. Some think it's the best thing in the world while others wish it never existed. I don't mind it up to a certain point." He started to explain. Roki seemed interested in the topic and asked more, "So what do you do at this place?"

"You get taught things. Math, science, English, history, and sometimes other things like music." Roki tilted her head again, "Music?"

"How should I explain this... I guess for someone who doesn't like music terms it as just random sounds."

"But it is random sounds, isn't it?"

"To some. But to most, it's something that makes you feel something. There are many different types of music like some make you want to do something while others put you at peace. Again, it's somewhat hard to explain so it might be better if you just listen to it yourself." Corlind replied. Roki looked into his face with her blue eyes, "You humans are strange."

"And that's what makes someone human. Even you, the Fog, chose a human as a mental model. From a human standpoint, the Fog are weird and from a Fog standpoint, humans are weird. It's what makes us what we are." He shrugged. Roki continued to ask questions, "So what are the other things that humans do?"

Corlind placed a hand on her head, "We both have questions for each other so we'll talk about it later. Let's focus on the mission for now." Roki pushed his hand off her before looking back out of the bridge and nodding. Roki then rotated her cannons to shoo off a few birds that landed on the railings before rotating them back into position. She had to do this a few times before the birds decided to find some other place to land. "Dive."

"Huh?"

"Dive." Corlind said. She wondered what he was planning but decided to do it anyways. In a few seconds the cannons were then underwater with the waves lapping up to the bridge. Then they were submerged completely with only the occasional tower sticking out. Roki turned to Corlind, "So why are we doing this?"

"Detection."

"Oh... Right." Roki agreed.

"And to scare the crap out of them." Corlind added.

"Is that part of the mission?"

"They said we can complete the mission how we wish." He replied. Roki only nodded slightly before looking back out into the darkness, "So what's the plan?"

"There is none." Corlind said without thinking. Roki looked at him in utter confusion. "Or at least none at the moment. Any sign of the shipment or the destroyer?" Corlind asked.

"We're on the designated path of the shipment but neither detected."

Corlind nodded. "Say, how stealthy are you?"

"Why do you ask?" Roki crossed her arms, not really amused with how things were going.

"Are you able to be completely hidden from a ship?"

Roki sighed, "Do you know how hard it is to keep someone my size hidden completely!"

"Can it be done though?"

"Are you brain dead?!" Roki shouted. Corlind shrugged, "Last I checked, no. Only highly unstable." Roki placed a hand on her face and muttered, "So you are an idiot."

"Sometimes. Anyways Fog ships are made of those Nano materials or whatever, right?" Corlind glanced towards the mental model of the ship.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I might have a plan."

"Plan?" Roki questioned, confused on how he has a plan now unlike earlier. She then looked up at him, "What's the plan?" Corlind leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in interest. She then looked down in thought before turning back to Corlind, "It could work. Although it's never been tried."

"We'll go with it for now. It's probably the best plan saying a destroyer won't want to go up against us."

"This plan will only work if we're not detected. And that's a big IF." She responded. Corlind chuckled, "Well let's do it anyways."

"You just do things don't you..." Roki sighed, not amused. He only winked, "Who knows, it may or may not be a good thing." Roki only sighed and faced forward. A bleep then echoed through the bridge, a notification popping up. Roki turned to Corlind, "So we're going through with this plan?"

"Do you have another plan?" Corlind asked. She shook her head in dismissal, "I do hope you know what you're doing."

"I do too."

 **-Destroyer-**

A mental model looked out the polarized bridge windows. A red target then appeared on the windows before zooming in. "Shipment spotted captain."

"Roger. What's on it?" A gruff man with an eyepatch asked.

"Nanomaterials. Lots and lots of Nanomaterials." The mental model smirked. The man leaned forward to look at the freighter. He then started to laugh, "Oh. Oh, how command would love if we bring back this."

"The US must be stupid to not have some type of escort for that amount of supply. What will it be Captain?" The mental model turned to her captain with a crazed smile displayed. The Captain smiled, "I'll get a promotion from those rebels if I bring this hunt back. Zukhov, let's go get our reward."

Zukhov looked forward, continuing to smile as she eased the ship out of their hiding spot. Bay doors on her front then opened to let her guns deploy out of their hiding spot. Her engines stated to flare, stirring up the waters as the ship propelled itself towards the freighter. The captain chuckled as he watched his prize near their cannons. He couldn't wait till the rebels saw his catch. He'll be promoted for sure. Zukhov then spoke, "Communication coming in. Should I respond to it?"

"Let's see what they have to say."

"Roger." Zukhov closed her eyes and entered the concept comm system. Opening her eyes, she spotted another mental model in front of her. She stared at her with her piercing blue eyes. Zukhov crossed her arms and spoke, "So what do you want?"

"I suggest that you do not attack."

"So, what? No one's going to stop me from attacking a shipment. Who are you anyways?" Zuhkov asked. The model only sighed, "If you are going to attack then it doesn't matter. Although I am not responsible for the consequences of your actions."

"Meh. I haven't had any trouble up to now. Plus, it's only a freighter, it can't do anything against a destroyer." She laughed. The mental model looked down, "True. Good day then." The connection was then terminated. Zukhov opened her eyes to be back in her bridge, "Well that was a useless conversation."

The captain didn't question what the transmission was about and ordered to continue the attack on the shipment. Zukhov throttled her engines even more to close the gap quicker. Soon they were within firing range of the shipment. Another communication came in and the destroyer responded, "What do you want?"

This time a different person was there to greet her, "I demand that you change your course. You are heading straight towards a US shipment and they have every right to arrest you."

"HA! I demand that you surrender your supplies to us!" Zukhov smirked at the other mental model. The other shook her head, "That will not happen."

"Or will it?" Her grin became wider. In a few seconds the mental model gasped in pain. "Well I'll see you in the real world for negotiations with my captain." Zukhov then terminated the connection. She then turned to see her captain staring at her, "What was with firing?"

Zukhov adjusted her neck, "Oh you know. Just a little slip. We'll see if they will be willing to negotiate." The Captain only smiled and the two walked outside of the bridge and went to stand on the very front of the ship. The ocean continued to spray up at them as Zukhov started to circle the freighter. After a few circles she pulled up next to the bridge, her cannons pointing towards the orange hull. Smoke plumed out from where the engines were as a mental model came out of the bridge to address the aggressors. The captain then shot up a flare to catch their attention, "I am the Captain of this destroyer, I demand that you surrender and give us your ship and everything on it!"

"I'd rather sink!" The freighter responded. Zukhov only smiled at this response and fired another shell into the engines. "I'd rather sink but do you dare to give up your prize!" The freighter shrieked. The captain only shrugged, "We can just collect it later from the sea." He then raised a pistol out of his pocket. Pulling it up, he fired at the freighter's mental model, hitting her in the arm. One of the other crew members caught her and took her back into the protection of the bridge interior. One of the other workers however pointed down at a gathering of bubbles. Those bubbles then turned into a large splash, a large clang echoing through the ears of those outside. Zukhov's hull shook and she tilted sideways. Her front then raised up and the two onboard fell backwards into the frontal cannon. The two of them grabbed the side railing and got up. "The hell was that!" Zukhov screamed in rage. The captain also had an expression of anger displayed on his face. The people on the freighter however had more of a face of shock at the new arrival. The mental model of the freighter of the freighter also came out, this time with a bandage on the bullet wound, "Where the hell did she come from?"

"I told you not to attack or you would pay for your consequences." A voice replied. Zukhov's eyes widened and she turned to her captain to figure out what to do. She only saw him slowly raising his arms in defeat. "Captain…" Zukhov started before finally noticing the cannons that she was lodged between. The barrels of one of the cannons were point blank from her hull and she was on top of another cannon. She then raised her hands in defeat, not wanting to deal with the pain of being blasted to bits by the many cannons of the new arrival. "Do you accept your consequences?" Another voice asked. The two of them only stayed silent with their hands raised in defeat. Finally, the Captain gave a curt nod. A few crew of the freighter then jumped down and cuffed the two before bringing them back onboard and throwing them into a small cell.

The Captain of the freighter then boarded the newcomer and walked towards the bridge where two people came out. He turned to the male which he termed was the captain of the ship, "I thank you for your help, but might I ask you who you are or where you hail from?"

"I'm Corlind and this here is Roki, the mental model of this ship. We're newcomers joining the navy." The male responded. The Captain bowed to him, "Thank you for your help. Although one thing that Me, my ship, and My crew are wondering, is how did you hide yourself so well?"

Corlind looked down at Roki before looking back at him, "Well. It's quite simple."

"Hiding a ship of your size isn't _simple_." The Captain said.

"It is. The conditions were right you see. You were carrying Nanomaterials you see and this is a nanomaterial rich area. All I did tell Roki to disguise herself so people didn't see her as a ship but rather a collection of Nanomaterials instead." Corlind explained. The freighter captain nodded in understanding, "I'll have to use that myself sometime. Anyways, mind giving us a favor and towing us?"

"Sure, you can't do repairs and keep attackers in check at the same time." Corlind agreed, the two going back to their respective ships.


End file.
